This invention relates generally to flow control valves of the type having a rotatable valve stem extending from a valve member movable between a pair of flow control positions, and, more particularly, to means for stopping the valve stem at either of said flow control positions and for locking the same in the stopped position thereof.
Many types of flow control valves, such as ball valves and butterfly valves, have a valve member mounted for rotation between a pair of extreme flow control positions, such as a closed position and a fully open position. Typically, the valve member is provided with a valve stem extending from the valve member to project from an outer wall of the valve body for connection with a handle. Such valves are often provided with a stop means cooperable with the valve stem to limit the rotation thereof between the two extreme flow control positions. There is also a need in the art to lock the valves of the indicated type in either their closed or open position depending on the particular application. This is a common requirement of OSHA which often requires that if work is to be performed on a particular flow line, the valve controlling flow through said line must be locked in a designated position. The locking devices in use today are very complicated and require a substantial installation time.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide means for use with a valve means of the indicated type for cooperating with a handle secured on the valve stem to provide a stop therefor at two extreme flow control positions to which the valve stem can be rotated as well as means to provide for the locking of the handle in either of said flow control positions.
Briefly stated, in accordance with the invention there is provided a valve, which includes a valve body provided with a flat outer wall, a valve member rotatably mounted within said valve body for movement between two extreme flow control positions and a valve stem extending from the valve member through the outer wall to project therefrom, with means for both stopping and locking a handle attached to the valve stem when said valve stem is in either of said two flow control positions. To this end, a pin is mounted on the valve body to project from the outer wall thereof at a location spaced apart from the valve stem. A plate having a flat portion adapted to be supported on the outer wall is provided, the plate having formed therein a first hole adapted to have the valve stem extend therethrough and a plurality of positioning holes adapted to have the pin extend therewithin. The holes in the plate are constructed and arranged to permit the plate to be set in a located position with the flat portion supported on the outer wall of the valve body, with the valve stem extending through the first hole and with the pin extending within one of said positioning holes. A retainer is provided for holding the plate in its supported position on the outer wall of the valve body. The plate is also provided with a pair of ears projecting from the flat portion thereof at spaced apart locations. There is provided a handle adapted to be secured on the valve stem at a location outwardly of the plate and having a portion extending in a radial direction from the longitudinal axis of the valve stem. The ears are constructed and arranged to provide a pair of stops that come into contact with the handle portion to limit movement thereof at two spaced apart locations corresponding to said extreme flow control positions of the valve member. Furthermore, each of the ears is provided with a hole therein located out of alignment with the handle portion when the handle is in its stopped position, each of said ears being adapted to have the U-shaped bar of a padlock passed therethrough so that the handle can be secured in a fixed relation relative to said ears by means of a padlock.